Lucky Man
by Gloomy Rosemary
Summary: Semula Baekhyun tak pernah menduga, pertemuannya dengan Dokter itu akan berbuah semanis ini. Tapi semua mendadak berubah, sangat berubah... Hingga mungkin memupuskan harapan itu untuk memiliki Chanyeol dan hidup bahagia bersamanya. Mungkinkah pria itu masih sempat menyematkan cincin rubi di jarinya? Entahlah... Baekhyun tak tau... CHANBAEK FANFICTION/ YAOI/ NC21


**Main Cast : ChanBaek**

 **Other Cast : Temukan di dalamnya :)**

 **Disclaimer : ChanBaek vers. Fic ini milik Gloomy Rosemary aka Cupid'kyumin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **LUCKY MAN**

 **..**

Semilir angin kembali berhembus mengelilinginya, membawa taburan petal sakura dan aroma semerbak kala menyentuh kulit.

Bias kemerahan yang tak begitu redup di ufuk barat, mempermanis siluet sosok mungil yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi taman itu.

"Kau lama sekali.." Gumamnya seraya memejamkan mata dengan perlahan, menikmati aroma senja di antara taburan petal sakura itu. Beberapa kelopak bunga yang berguguran turut melukiskan betapa mempesonanya paras cantik itu. Kendati...ia namja, namun setiap hal yang melekat dalam dirinya tak terpungkiri...Baekhyun benar-benar indah.

.

.

Selalu seperti ini... Baekhyun akan menunggu kepulangan seseorang di taman penuh dengan semerbak ranum itu.

Ya, hanya orang itu yang dinantinya. Seorang pria, tak terlalu kekar namun penuh dengan pahatan kokoh... sedikit membosankan dan kaku, tapi...

Ia mencintainya.

"Kau lama sekali!" Gumamnya lagi, kali ini dengan menghentak kaki... meski demikian, Baekhyun tetap tersenyum.. bahkan terkikik geli kala mengingat satu kalimat pria itu yang tak pernah luput dari ingatannya.

' _ **Menikahlah denganku'**_

(Blush)

Baekhyun, reflek menutup wajahnya. Merutuk dengan tersipu, sikap menyebalkan namun terasa manis dari sosok yang kerap dipanggilnya Dokter bodoh itu..

 **GREB**

Sosok cantik itu seketika membuka kedua manik caramelnya dan terkikik kecil saat sepasang lengan kokoh melingkar erat di perutnya.

"Channie... " panggilnya lirih, ia beralih menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang Chanyeol dan kembali memejamkan mata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini...hn? Di luar sangat dingin" Ucap Chanyeol seraya melepaskan rengkuhan tangannya untuk memutar tubuh kurus itu, menghadapnya.

"Menunggumu pulang"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Ia mengecup sayang puncak kepala Baekhyun kemudian membawa tubuh mungil itu kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat Baek... banyak pasien yang ku tangani hari ini"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah untuk mengerjap, lalu menganggukkan kepala cepat. "Aku sakit" gumamnya setengah menggoda.

Chanyeol mengernyit cemas "Baek—

"Sampai gila rasanya, hanya karena ingin melihatmu" Lanjutnya lagi sambil melingkarkan kedua tangan rampingnya di pinggul Chanyeol

Sejenak raut cemas itu bearangsur lenyap. Tergantikan tawa renyah darinya. "Sejak kapan kau belajar menggoda seperti ini hn?" Dokter tampan itu ia beralih, menaikkan dagu Baekhyun mengecup bibirnya pelan.

"Hanya kecupan? Kau tak ingin menghisapnya dengan bibir tebalmu? Park Uissa-nim?" Baekhyun kembali mendongak, dan menyandarkan dagunya di dada Chanyeol

Membuat pria itu berdecak, tak habis pikir kalimat nakal terucap dari wajah kelewat menggemaskan itu. Chanyeol kembali membawa wajahnya mendekat ... sesuai permintaan, Ia melumat lembut bibir manis namja cantiknya. Bahkan tangan kanannya pun turut merengkuh tengkuk Baekhyun demi memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

"Uhmpfth..." Kakinya semakin melemas lunglai, kala ciuman itu semakin dalam bahkan seakan menghisap habis saliva dan engah nafasnya.

"Uhmp!"

Baekhyun mendadak berjengit, begitu tubuhnya serasa terangkat... dan saat Ia menyadarinya. Dirinya telah berada dalam rengkuhan bridal pria tampan itu.

"Tak masalah melanjutkan di dalam?"

Baekhyun mengerling, lalu meraih tengkuk Chanyeol untuk mendekati telinganya. "Hmm... lakukan dengan kasar. Aku sedang menginginkannya" bisiknya sensual

"Tck..." Chanyeol kembali berdecak sambil tersenyum. Ah! Ia bisa gila... melihat Baekhyun semakin nakal dan menggoda setiap harinya. Ah! tentu saja itu yang membuatnya tak sabaran ingin segeran pulang dari pekerjaannya, jika makhluk se seksi ini selalu menunggunya di rumah

"Naughty Baek.." Bisik Chanyeol seraya menggigit dagu namja cantiknya.

Chanyeol begitu memperhatikan langkahnya ketika memasuki kamar keduanya, senyum menawan tak pernah lepas menghias bibir merah itu saat menatap wajah baby face itu. Dengan perlahan ia merebahkan Baekhyun di ranjang lalu memenjarakannya dengan kedua tangan kokohnya.

Lama ia memandangi paras Baekhyun. Ia tau, Baekhyun tak menggunakan polesan apapun layaknya wanita di luar sana. Tapi entahlah... semburat merah alami di kedua pipinya itu, benar-benar terlihat cantik.

Membuatnya tak tahan membawa cumbuannya di perpotongan leher putih itu, menjilatnya pelan... lalu menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Akh! Chan!"

Meninggalkan spot merah kontras, seakan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tau... Baekhyun ada yang memiliki.

"Sa—kit" Rintih Baekhyun, begitu pria itu kembali melakukan hal yang sama di dadanya. Dan Chanyeol hanya menyeringai mendengarnya. "le-lebih kasar" Pinta Baekhyun di tengah rintihannya.

Semula Chanyeol menatapnya heran, apa yang membuat Baekhyun mendasak seagresif ini. Ah! tapi biarlah... itu sangat menguntungkan untuknya.

"A—ah! Chan—ahtt!"

Pekik Baekhyun kelabakan, begitu pria itu tanpa peringatan meremas-remas genitalnya dari luar. Bahkan tak pernah berhenti mengulum telinga kanannya, membuatnya menggelinjang panik hingga—

"C-Chan! AH! C-CUMHH!"

.

.

.

Skip Time

"Hhh~ AH!...Mmhhahh!" Baekhyun menggelinjang, kedua tangannya semakin menggila meremas surai pirangnya sendiri kala penis besar itu semakin brutal menghentak tubuhnya.

"AGH! HHAH!" Jeritannya kembali vokal begitu sperma panas kembali menyeruak memenuhi rongga perutnya. Namun seolah menjadi candu, namja cantik menyentak tubuh untuk merangkul leher Chanyeol. "L-Lagih! ahh~ AHH! M-masukkan lagihh!" Racaunya tak sabaran, berharap pria itu kembali menghentak penisnya dan mengisi perutnya dengan semua sperma Chanyeol.

"Ngh! AHH!... H-hamil! Buat a—ku hamil! Ahh! Le—bih banyakhh! Yeolliehh!"

"B-baekh...Ssshh~"

"A—AAHHH!"

.

..

"Membuatmu hamil hn?" Kekehnya lirih, Chanyeol kembali membelai surai basah Baekhyun dan menariknya semakin ke dalam pelukannya. oh sungguh! Aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuh namja yang masih terlelap itu, benar-benar menenangkannya.

Pria itu kembali mengulas senyum hangat kala mengingat 2 tahun silam, di mana Ia jatuh hati untuk pertama kalinya. Terdengar klise

Tapi itulah faktanya...

ia tak pernah menduga jika pertemuan itu akan mengikat keduanya bahkan tak lama lagi Baekhyun akan benar-benar menjadi bagian dari hidupnya secara utuh.

.

.

 **Flash Back On**

Sesekali ia bersiul lalu bersenandung, kala alunan musik menyertai paginya kala itu. Tak berbekalkan apapun, selain jas medis berwarna putih yang menggelayut di samping kemudinya. Seperti biasa, ia sealalu tenang saat mengendarai mercy silvernya. Namun tiba-tiba ia mengerem kalap mobilnya ketika seseorang melangkah begitu saja ke tengah jalanan. Beruntung ia tak menghantam bahkan sama sekali tak menyentuh tubuh orang itu.

'Namja gila'. Umpatnya dalam hati, ia cepat-cepat keluar dari mobilnya dan menatap tajam sosok mungil yang kini terduduk lemah di depan mobilnya.

"YAH! APA KAU TAK WARAS?!—

Chanyeol seketika menghentikan kalimatnya, ia cukup tercekat kala sosok itu mulai mengangkat wajah dan menatap pias padanya. sungguh paras itu benar-benar cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja ...dan untuk sepersekian detik ia diam bergeming... terlena dengan sosok di hadapannya. hingga suara halus namja itu menyadarkannya.

"Mianhae..." Ucap namja itu lirih, dengan tertatih ia bangkit dan mulai melangkahkan kaki lemahnya.

Chanyeol begitu terkesiap melihatnya, namja itu terlihat begitu rapuh dan pucat, terlebih ia dapat melihat dengan jelas jejak air mata di pipi chubbynya

'Apa dia sakit?' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sesaat kemudian membawa pandangannya untuk memestikan kondisi namja cantik itu, namun detik itu pula kedua obsidiannya terbelalak saat melihat sosok itu berjalan terhuyung-huyung dan tak beberapa lama kemudian jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"H-heii! G-gwaenchanaa?"

.

.

.

Skip Time

"Nnh~" sosok cantik itu mengerjap beberapa kali, namun sedetik kemudian kedua caramel eyesnya terbuka lebar kala sebuah tangan melindunginya dari silau lampu.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengulas senyum hangat, tapi sejujurnya Ia sedikit gugup menatap mata indah itu. Entahlah, bagaimana mungkin tiba-tiba adrenalinnya meningkat, hingga jantung itu berdebar keras.

cepat-cepat Dokter muda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke tabung infus. Chanyeol bergerak sedikit kikuk memastikan cairan infus yang tergantung di sisi ranjang namja cantik itu, mengalir semestinya.

"K—kau yang tadi—

"Tenanglah kau aman di rumahku..." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan kegiatannya mengatur kecepatan tetes tabung infus itu. "Siapa namamu?" Lanjutnya lagi sambil mencuri pandang

Baekhyun kembali mengerjapkan mata, ia terdiam ketika membaca deretan huruf yang tertera di name tag Pria yang belum dikenalnya itu. Lalu menunduk sungkan.

"Byun Baek—hyun. T-terima kasih" Jawabnya tersendat. Terlalu sungkan, menyadari pemuda di hadapannya kali ini rupanya seorang dokter.

Chanyeol menautkan alis sesaat lalu setelahnya berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Berhati-hatilah saat anemiamu kambuh. Kau nyaris tertabrak" Chanyeol merunduk, tak sadar apa yang dilakukan tapi Ia menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya, entah apa yang mendorongnya, yang jelas.. air mata itu mengganggunya dan, sesuatu dalam darahnya semakin berdesir hebat kala menyentuh permukaan halus itu.

Baekhyun terlihat terkesiap mendapat perlakuan lembut itu, ia kembali menundukkan wajah...berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipi tirusnya.

"M-maaf"

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas mendengar ucapan lemah itu, sedikit berpendapat... mungkin hanya kata maaf dan terimakasih yang dapat diucapkan sosok mungil di hadapannya kali ini.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah kondisimu pulih". Ujar Chanyeol seraya membenarkan letak selimut Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 **4 hari kemudian**

"Kau tinggal seorang diri di apartemen ini?"

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan memasuki sebuah ruangan tak terlalu luas... namun sebenarnya cukup besar untuk namja seperti Baekhyun.

"..." Baekhyun tak menjawab, selain berjalan ke sisi ranjangnya dan meletakkan mantelnya di sana

"Hei... semua ini sketsamu?"Takjub Chanyeol begitu mengamati beberapa sketsa lukisan yang banyak tersemat di dinding kamar itu.

"Uhm.." Gumam Baekhyun sekenanya, mendudukkan diri diranjang dan memandang sendu keluar jendela kamar.

"Hn... kau tak menyelesaikannya? siapa yang ingin kau lukis—

Chanyeol terdiam, begitu kedua obsidiannya tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah potret di atas meja. Dua siluet tengah tertawa cerah di dalamnya. Chanyeol tak ingin berprasangka lebih-lebih meyakininya. Tapi tangan itu tetap bergerak mengambil pigura itu.

"Dia kekasihmu?" Tanyanya spontan. menyisakan sesak bahkan mungkin panas dalam dadanya.

"..." Baekhyun kembali tak menjawab selain menunduk, bahkan meremas surai pirangnya sendiri. Membuat Pria itu terkekeh hambar, tau... siapa sosok dari semua sketsa dalam kamar ini. Ah! tentu saja Baekhyun ingin melukis namja itu.

"..."

"Oh... haha" Chanyeol masih tertawa getir. Merasa tak rela.. tapi Ia bisa apa. Selain mermas pigura itu dan menbembalikannya seperti posisi semula.

"Bisa aku meminjam kamar mandimu?"

Baekhyun menoleh, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Ne.. gunakan towel di ujung pintu itu jika kau membutuhkannya"

Tak sempat berbasa-basi. Ia terlalu panas... dan sejenak mendinginkan dirinya di dalam kamar mandi mungkin pilihan yang baik. "Okay.."

 **BRAKKKK**

Namun suasana tenang itu mendadak cekam, begitu pintu di dobrak dan seorang namja tinggi merangsak masuk begitu saja.

"M-Mino"

"Bitch!" Sentak pria itu seraya menarik kasar tengkuk Baekhyun.

"A-rghht!" Tak pelak membuat namja cantik itu memekik, dan meronta kesakitan.

"Kemana saja kau hah?!""

"L—lepaskan! sa—kit!"

Pria bernama Mino itu hanya tertawa geli, dan seakan tak puas Ia menghempas tubuh ringkih itu hingga tersungkur di sisi ranjang.

"Mau apalagi kau ke sini Hah! Pergi!" Teriak Baekhyun seraya menekuk kakinya sendiri, terlihat muak... namun sebenarnya Ia tengah menyembunyikan rasa sakit itu.

"Cih!" Mino berdecak. tatapannya men yipit begitu melihat kunci apartemen berbentuk kartu di atas ranjang. Tanpa peringatan Ia menyambarnya cepat lalu mengayunkannya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja mengambil ini. Lagi pula... aku telah banyak mengeluarkan uang untuk tempat ini"

Baekhyun terbelakak, mencoba bangkit untuk meraih kunci apartemen itu. "Andwae! Kembalikan! Kau tak bisa—

"Sayang kau lama sekali, aku bosan menunggu di luar" Seorang wanita tiba-tiba menggelayut manja didada Mino, membuat Baekhyun tercekat, bahkan terduduk lemas.

"Mengapa harus menunggu di luar. tempat ini... milikmu Sayang" Bisik Mino sambil mencium mesra bibir wanita itu.

"Jjeongmalyeo?"

"Tentu saja... semua ini milikmu. Setelah kita menikah, kita akan hidup di sini"

"Lalu... namja itu?"

"Tch! Aku bukan gay... seperti dirinya"

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar, tak cukup hanya meradang... tapi semua serasa remuk melihat Pria yang masih dicintainya itu, menginjak perasaannya seperti ini. Bahkan hingga membawa wanita penghibur itu ke dalam apartemennya.

"Brengsek! Beraninya kau membawa pelacur—

 **PLAKK**

Baekhyun kembali tersungkur, kala sebuah tamparan kasar menghempas pipinya. Semua terasa berbayang, hanya genangan bening yang memenuhi pandangannya detik itu. Begitu sesak...terasa mencekik walau hanya menghela satu nafaspun.

Sementara Ia masih mendengar sosok yang lain memanggil-manggil namanya. Ia tau...Itu Chanyeol.

Sempat mendengar Chanyeol berteriak geram, diikuti bunyi gaduh, erangan ... debaman bahkan jeritan seorang wanita semakin terdengar menggema di kepalanya.

Tak banyak yang Baekhyun tau... begitu pening, hingga semua menghitam. Membuatnya benar-benar jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

"Mmh.." Baekhyun mencoba mengerjap, masih terasa pening. Namun Ia tetap memaksa.

Hingga sebuah remasan hangat, menggengam tangan kecilnya.

"Berbaringlah..."

Suara bass..

Baekhyun mengenal suara itu, Ia benar-benar membuka cepat kedua matanya dan—

"Chanyeol~ah" Panggilnya terkejut dan Ia kembali berada di kamar Chanyeol, namun yang lebih membuatnya tercekat adalah luka lebam di sudut bibir dokter itu.

"B—bibirmu—

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan lebih memilih menggenggam tangan yang masih menyentuh ujung bibirnya itu.

"Mantan pacarmu sangat buruk saat bertarung"

Baekhyun tercengang. "Kau berkelahi?"

Pria itu tak menjawab selain memanadang intens dua mata cokelat di depannya.

"Bersandarlah padaku"

"..."

Baekhyun mengerjap, kalimat itu terlalu absurd untuk di dengarnya

"Aku tau...ini terlalu mengejutkan, tapi...aku akan menyembuhkan lukamu"

Baekhyun tertawaa kecil, menyamarkan senyum getir di balik bibir pucatnya.

"Tsk!...memang menjadi tugasmu untuk menyembuhkan pasien"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepala, rupanya terlalu rumit merangkai sebuah pengakuan di depan Baekhyun. karena memang ia tak pernah melakukannya dengan siapapun.

"A- maksudku, aku merasa kau berbeda... kau menyenangkan, kecil... semua darimu mungil. Cantik dan Ah!" Chanyeol menyerah mengusaikan kalimat terakhirnya

Sementara namja cantik di hadapannya masih memandang tak mengerti

"Ah aku bukan seseorang yang mampu berkata-kata mengenai hal ini Baekhyun~ah"

"Dokter Park, sepertinya kau terlalu lelah, mungkin~

"Percayalah...aku telah jatuh cinta padamu"

.

.

.

 **Flash Back Off**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol kembali mengecup pelan kening Baekhyun dan sedikit menyibak surai pirang itu ke atas, memperlihatkan peluh yang masih merembas di dahinya.

ah sungguh, betapa besar rasa cintanya untuk sosok mungil itu, memeluknya bahkan menciumnya setiap malam seperti ini. Terlalu cukup membuat semuanya berdesir penuh.

"G'night Dear... I love You" Bisik Chanyeol lembut setelah memberikan ciuman hangat di bibir Baekhyun lalu memejamkan mata tanpa melepas dekapannya.

.

.

.

 **4 jam kemudian**

DRRTTT...DRRRTTTT...DRTTTT

"Mmhh..." Baekhyun terlihat terusik dengan getaran keras sebuah gadget hitam di atas meja nakas, ia perlahan melepas rengkuhan tangan Chanyeol dan bangkit untuk meraih ponsel milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit saat mengetahui nama sang pemanggil tersebut, sangat tidak biasa Chen menghubungi Chanyeol selarut itu.

"Siapa hn?" Tanya Chanyeol serak, ia terbangun saat merasakan gerakan halus Baekhyun, kemudian menegakkan dirinya untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan kekasih mungilnya.

"Chen ...menghubungimu"

Chanyeol mengernyit heran, tapi setelahnya ia beralih meraih gadget tesebut dan sedikit berdehem untuk menjernihkan suaranya.

"Ada apa?"

" _ **Chanyeol~ah**_ _ **...mianhae mengganggu tidurmu, tapi ini darurat...kita harus melakukan operasi saat ini juga"**_

"Operasi?"

" _ **Tuan Han...semakin kritis, bergegaslah...kita tak memiliki banyak waktu".**_

"Baiklah.." PIP

Chanyeol mengelus sesaat pipi Baekhyun dan setelahnya beranjak dari ranjang untuk mempersiapkan dirinya menuju Rumah sakit.

"Kau pergi?"

"Maaf sayang... mereka membutuhkanku?" **Chupp**

Bisik Chanyeol lembut kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku akan pulang secepatnya"

Baekhyun bersidekap dan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Tapi... percuma, Ia tak bisa merajuk lebih-lebih merengek. Jika Dokter muda itu telah beranjak pergi dari kamarnya

Dan melesat cepat menuju mobilnya. Membuatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas sesaat... dan memandang sendu siluet Chanyeol yang mulai menghilang dari balik tirainya.

.

.

.

Malam begitu pekat, menyertai suhu beku di sekitarnya namun sama sekali tak membuat Chanyeol ciut untuk memacu laju mercynya. Meski ia akui tubuhnya cukup lelah, namun profesi itu memaksanya bersikap profesional dalam kondisi apapun. Ia mengusap pelan wajahnya dan kembali memusatkan konsentrasi untuk menempuh jalanan kota seoul, tak hanya sekali ia mengulas senyum kala mengingat wajah Baekhyun terlebih kegiatan mereka beberapa jam yang lalu semakin membuatnya tersenyum penuh arti.

Hingga—

 **TIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN...**

Tiba-tiba semuanya silau dan makin memutih seiring dengan jerit klakson yang melesak cepat memenuhi gendang telinga.

Chanyeol membanting keras kemudinya ke sisi kanan untuk menghindari hantaman mesin berat yang melaju oleng ke arahnya. Hingga mercy itu merangsak pembatas jalan dan jatuh ke dalam danau.

.

.

.

 **DEG...**

 **'PRANKKK'**

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar ketika cangkir teh dalam genggamannya jatuh begitu saja, tangannya gemetar, terlalu gelisah bahkan Ia mulai menerka firasat buruk. Entahlah,Baekhyun merasa itu berhubungan kuat dengan Chanyeol.

"A-apa yang terjadi..." Gumamnya kalut, ia bergerak panik berniat meraih ponselnya untuk mengubungi Chanyeol dan memastikan semua baik-baik saja, namun tiba-tiba gadget pink itu bergetar sebelum ia sempat meraihnya. semakin membuatnya gugup,meseki hanya sekedar melirik siapa penelfon itu.

Nomor tak dikenal?

Dengan gemetar ia mengangkat panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal itu, dan mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Y-yeobbsseyoo..."

"Ah...selamat malam, apa ini dengan keluarga Tuan Park Chanyeol?".

"N-ne.." jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, segala pemikiran negatif itu semakin mencekiknya. Dan ia tak berharap menerima panggilan tersebut, sungguh Baekhyun ingin membuang kasar ponselnya dan berlari memeluk Chanyeol.

"Tuan Park Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan~

 **BRUGH**

Semuanya seakan menghitam...tak berpendar cahaya sedikitpun. Tubuh mungilnya merosot jatuh di atas lantai marmer yang dingin, bahkan sekujur tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat, Baekhyun tak memiliki daya untuk menduga segala kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Chanyeol. Sungguh ia tak kan sanggup menerkanya...kedua manik caramel itu bergerak tak tentu arah bagai retakkan kaca yang begitu rapuh saat tertiup angin.

"Chan!..C-chhann! CHANYEOL!""

.

.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Seorang namja mendobrak kasar pintu utama rumah mewah itu, dan secepat kilat merengkuh tubuh mungil yang masih terisak di lantai. Ia tau...Baekhyun terpukul mengetahui kabar itu, dengan erat ia memeluk namja cantik itu berusaha menguatkannya.

"CHANN! Hks!" Berulang kali Baekhyun menjerit memanggil nama Chanyeol, berkalipun berontak. Namun pria kekar itu sama sekali tak membarinya sekat untuk bangkit dan berlari.

"Tenangkan dirimu Baek"

"CHANYEOL! hks... S-Sehun! aku ingin Chanyeol!...di mana Chanyeolku?!".

Sehun semakin berdecak miris mendengar racauan pilu itu, ia pun cukup tersentak mengetahui Pria itu mengalami kecelakaan.

Sebelumnya, Ia memang lekas melesat cepat menuju kediaman Chanyeol setelah mengetahui kabar tersebut, karena saat itu hanya Baekhyun yang menjadi pusat pikirannya. Sehun sepenuhnya tau ...Baekhyun hanya seorang diri di rumah Chanyeol...tentu kabar itu akan mengguncang batinnya. Namun ia pun tak memiliki daya apapun untuk memutar waktu dan membawa Chanyeol kembali pada Baekhyun.

.

.

"CHann~ ngh...".

Baekhyun tiba-tiba melemas dan tak sadarkan diri setelah menjerit nama Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya, membuat Sehun semakin kebas karena panik. Berkali-kali ia menepuk pipi Baekhyun berharap namja cantik itu membuka mata, namun tetap saja, Baekhyun tak sedikitpun bergeming dalam rengkuhannya.

"Baek! yah! buka matamu Baek...".

"B-Baekhyun?" Seorang namja blonde tiba-tiba berlari panik menghampiri Sehun.

"kau membawa mobilmu?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat. "N-ne!"

"Kita bawa dia kerumah sakit"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Chan—

"..."

Luhan memilih diam, lalu mengikuti langkah lebar Sehun di depannya. meski sebenarnya ada perasaan sesak melihat pria itu menggendong bridal Baekhyun. Dan terlihat merengkuhnya dengan perlindungan penuh.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

"Benturan itu terlalu keras hingga mengenai hatinya, kami tak bisa berbuat apapun hanya menunggu Chanyeol melewati masa comanya".

"Ambil hatiku Hyung! ambil saja... lalu Chanyeol akan bangun!"

Baekhyun kembali meracau tak tentu, mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, meski ia tak sepenuhnya kehilangan raga Chanyeol, namun tetap saja... kenyataan itu masih begitu dalam meranjam hatinya. ia kembali meronta kasar dalam pelukan Luhan, membuat beberapa namja di sekitarnya menjadi panik.

"Baek...tenangkan dirimu.." Ujar Sehun kalut, ia membantu Luhan menahan tangan Baekhyun yang terus menerus memukul dadanya sendiri.

"BANGUNKAN DIA!...AKU INGIN CHANYEOL! Jangan biarkan Dia tidur selama itu!""

"Kyungsoo..." Panggil Kyuhyun melempar isyarat

"Ne Hyung.." mengerti akan maksud itu, Kyungsoo bergerak cekatan menyuntikkan cairan bening ke dalam tubuh namja cantik itu, hingga tubuh berontak Baekhyun secara perlahan melemah dan lunglai dalam dekapan Luhan.

.

.

.

Meski sedikit cemas, Kyungsoo tetap mengulas senyum kala mendapati Baekhyun siuman dan terlihat lebih tenang, ia membantu namja cantik itu mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mulai memantau tekanan darahnnya.

"Kyungsoo" panggil Baekhyun parau namun terdengar begitu lirih, bahkan seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Hm?"

"Bisakah aku menemuinya..."

Namja manis itu menghela nafas sesaat, kemudian menatap lekat sosok rapuh di hadapannya.

"Apa kau yakin?" bisiknya sembari tersenyum miris, ia meremas lembut pundak Baekhyun berusaha memberinya kekuatan.

"Ne~"

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu..."

Kyungsoo dengan berhati-hati membimbing tubuh ringkih itu menyusuri koridor rumah sakit menuju sebuah ruangan di mana Chanyeol terbaring coma. Berkali-kali Baekhyun meremas dada kirinya, kala denyutan nyeri itu semakin kentara memenuhi rongga dadanya. Hingga langkah lemahnya berhenti tepat di sebuah pintu. Namja cantik itu kembali menangis tersedu seraya menutup bibir dengan punggung tangannya. Sungguh ia tak kan sanggup jika harus melihat Chanyeol terbaring sakit...terlebih sakit itu bukanlah suatu sakit biasa...melainkan Chanyeol terbelenggu dalam tidur panjang yang waktupun tak mengetahui kapan ia akan terbangun.

"Baekhyunee...sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu, kau tidak siap melihat~

"T-tidak... aku ingin masuk, biarkan aku menemaninya"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pasrah lalu mengangguk mengiyakan, ia menggeggam tangan Baekhyun kemudian dengan perlahan membuka pintu ruangan ICU itu.

 **'CKLEK'**

 **DEG**

.

"Chanyeol" Gumamnya lirih, bulir bening itu mengalir cepat dari pelupuknnya. Ia tak kuat melihatnya, sungguh betapa besar harapannya sosok yang terbaring itu bukan Chanyeol, bukan namja yang dicintainya. Namun apa daya, kakinya tetap melangkah ke depan, mendekatinya

Baekhyun melangkah kalut mendekati tubuh Chanyeol, ia menyurukkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher namja tampan itu dan kembali terisak dalam diam. Berkali-kali ia mengusap wajah Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak memberinya respon apapun, kemudian memberi kecupan bertubi-tubi di bibirnya.

Bibir itu terlihat pucat, Baekhyun masih mengingat jelas ketika Chanyeol sehat...bibir itu merah merekah dan selalu menciumnya bahkan mencumbunya begitu hangat.

"Baekhyun" Lirih Kyungsoo tak sanggup melihatnya, ia memalingkan wajah dengan bibir tergigit. Apa yang ia lihat terlalu membuatnya sesak..

Dan Ia tak sampai hati melihat takdir itu mempermainkan keduanya. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah lengan menariknya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Mengapa kau menangis?"

"Kapan Chanyeol bangun dan membuatnya berhenti menangis seperti itu?!" Gerutunya kesal, namun terdengar serak karena isakannya

"Entahlah...akupun juga tidak tau. Hanya keajaiban yang kita harapkan". Gumam Chen seraya memijit pelipisnya sendiri.

.

 **Esoknya**

"Baek kuatkan dirimu... semua orang selalu berdoa untuk kesembuhannya dan kebahagiaan kalian"Ujar Kyungsoo menegarkan, ia menatap redup namja cantik yang terlihat semakin kusut dan pucat, benar-benar menunjukkan begitu berat kemelut dalam hati dan pikirannya.

"Gomawo..." Gumamnya lirih, Baekhyun kembali menitikkan air mata...segala tentang Chanyeol, dirinya bahkan kebahagiaan mereka terasa buntu. Seolah benang hitam, tengah menjeratnya kuat ia tak tau, mungkinkah kebahgiaan mereka akan tersambung kembali dengan kondisi Chanyeol yang demikian? ada ruang yang terasa kosong bahkan hancur menjadi serpihan tak berarti mendapati Chanyeol terbaring lemah di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Hks"

Lagi...isakan itu mengalun lemah dari bibirnya, berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk berpegang pada ketegarannya namun menatap tubuh ringkih yang bahkan tak bergeming membuat nafasnya kian tercekik. Betapa merindunya Baekhyun pada sosok pria di hadapannya, setiap ucapan bahkan sentuhan Chanyeol masih melekat erat dalam benak dan bahasa tubuhnya. Sungguh...hanya satu yang diharapkannya saat ini, waktu kembali berputar hingga membawanya pada suatu detik di mana ia bisa melihat senyuman bahkan merasakan pelukan hangat... Chanyeol.

Ia tak bisa lagi menangis selain terisak kering, andai ia bisa menerka masa depan. Mungkin Baekhyun tak kan pernah membiarkan Chanyeol pergi di malam itu untuk didekapnya seerat mungkin. Apapun akan ia lakukan...selama Tuhan mengizinkannya melihat kedua obsidian itu kembali terbuka, meski mati sekalipun.

"Sayang...buka matamu" perlahan namja cantik itu mulai meraih jemari panjang Chanyeol, mengecupnya berkali-kali...berharap merasakan pergerakan halus dalam genggamannya. Namun...hanya suhu dingin yang dirasakannya. Baekhyun semakin tak sanggup menopang hatinya lagi, ia butuh Chanyeol...ya hanya Chanyeol dan segala sentuhannya.

"Pernikahan k-kita... kap—an kau akan menyematkan sebuah cincin di jariku? Chan buka matamu...ku mohon" Isaknya tersendar seraya merebahkan kepala di dada namja yang terpejam itu, membiarkan bulir air mata mengalir hingga membasahi bagian depan dada Chanyeol.

Tak lengah...namja mungil itu kembali mendekap tubuh tak bergeming Chanyeol, dan kembali meracau p di tengah isakannya. Baekhyun terus mencoba berkomunkiasi meski ia tau semua yang dilakukannya hanya berbuah hening. Chanyeol tak mungkin mendengar bahkan merespon ucapan pedihnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ku inginkan, bisakah kau mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' ...bukankah kau selalu mengatakan itu untukku? Bangun jika kau mencintaiku! Buka matamu!"  
.

 **.**

Beberapan orang tampak menghela nafas miris, kala melihat racauan dan isakan Baekhyun. Mereka tak mampu berbuat lebih untuk mengubah keadaan, hanya keajaiban yang mungkin akan menyambut kebahagiaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

.

.

"Hari ini pernikahan kita...kemana kau pergi Chan?".

Baekhyun kembali menitikkan air mata, tak terhitung berapa kali ia menangis dalam sehari. Biarlah ia terlihat lemah bahkan terlalu rapuh untuk dipandang sebagai seorang namja.

Mungkinkah Tuhan terlalu kejam padanya kali ini, hingga membuat harapannya retak dengan kondisi Chanyeol. Seharusnya sebuah cincin rubby tersemat di jari manisnya, seharusnya ia dan Chanyeol tertawa bahagia di hari ini. Namun rasanya itu hanyalah sebuah angan tak berujung untuknya, Meski berusaha sekeras apapun, Ia tak kan pernah mengetahui kapan Chanyeolnya akan membuka mata, dan mewujudkan impian bahagia keduanya.

.

.

 **Esoknya**

"Chaggi.."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepala saat sebuah tepukan halus menyadarkannya. Ia menatap pias yeojja cantik di sisinya dan berusaha semampu mungkin mengulas sebuah senyuman, walau nyatanya senyuman itu terlihat begitu menyakitkan.

"Pergilah tidur, biar aku dan Minho yang menjaganya".

"Tidak Ibu, Chanyeol akan siuman malam ini...aku harus menjaganya" Lirih Baekhyun, ia menggenggam jemari Chanyeol dan menciumnya berkali-kali.

Taemin hanya mampu mendesah pasrah melihat calon menantunya kembali memaksakan dirinya, ia tau Baekhyun tengah meyakini sebuah harapan kosong.

"Sudah 3 hari ini Baekhyun tidak makan dan tidak tidur" Bisiknya cemas pada Suaminya, dan menatap miris Baekhyun.

"Kita tak dapat berbuat apapun Minnie" Ucap Minho seraya mendekap Taemin yang mulai terisak, berusaha menguatkan istrinya.

"Seharusnya aku yang menggantikan Chanyeol, dia anak kita aku tak menginginkannya terluka seperti itu"

"Sshh...tegarkan dirimu , Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membutuhkan kita".

Taemin cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya, benar dia adalah ibu yang kuat. tidak seharusnya berkutat dengan dukanya, tak hanya dirinya yang terpukul dengan kondisi Chanyeol. Yeojja cantik itu kembali menarik nafas dalam dan meyakinkan diri, buah hatinya akan segera terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

Ia beralih menatap Baekhyun, namun betapa terkejutnya yeojja cantik itu saat mendapati Baekhyun menyandarkan kepala di lengan Chanyeol. 'Baekhyun sepertinya tertidur' pikirnya.

"Baekkie...tidurlah di sofa, tubuhmu akan pegal jika seperti ini" Ujar Taemin sembari menepuk pipi Baekhyun, namun namja mungil itu tak memberikan respon sediktpun.

"Chaggi"

"..."

Taemin makin panik, Baekhyun tak kunjung membuka matanya. Berkali-kali ia mengguncang lengan dan menepuk pipi Baekhyun dan hasilnya nihil. Baekhyun tak sekalipun bergeming dari posisinya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?!" Pekiknya kalut, membuat pria kekar di sebrangnya berlari cepat menghampirinya.

"Aku rasa Baekhyun pingsan , cepat panggil dokter"

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengernyit seraya memegangi kening, saat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Ia tersentak menyadari sebuah selang bening menembus tangannya.

"Baekhyun?"

"I-ibu, di mana Chanyeol?".kepalanya bergerak kasar menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dan makin panik saat tak mendapati Chanyeol di manapun.

"Sshh tenangkan dirimu. Chanyeol tentu berada di ruangannya, kau sedang di rawat di sini. Kembalilah berbaring ne?" Ucap Taemin menenangkan, ia kembali membaringkan Baekhyun dan mengelus lembut kepalanya.

"Tidak seharusnya aku di sini Ibu"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba bangkit dan mencabut kasar selang infus yang menancap di tangannya, membuat darah segar merembas dari bekas tusukan jarum itu.

"Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan Chaggi?!" pekik Taemin histeris, namun namja cantik itu tak menghiraukannya dan lebih memilih berlari keluar menuju ruangan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Maaf aku meninggalkanmu, aku berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi ... Maaf—

"Kumohon maafkan aku " Racaunya berulang-ulang.

Baekhyun mulai terisak, tangan lentiknya tak henti-hentinya menangkup dan megusap rahang Chanyeol, ia tak peduli darah makin merembas mengotori lengan bajunya.

.

.

.

"Baekkie minum obatmu terlebih dahulu"

"Sebentar Kyungsoo, aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Chanyeol...dia akan segera membuka matanya"

Kyungsoo kembali jengah dibuatnya, selalu seperti ini Baekhyun akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Menunggu Chanyeol dan meyakini pria itu akan membuka mata. Ia beralih berjalan mendekat kemudian menyerahkan beberapa butir obat untuk Baekhyun, semenjak 1 minggu yang lalu ketika anemia Baekhyun kambuh, kondisi tubuh namja cantik itu semakin lemah dan sungguh Kyungsoo benar-benar mencemaskanya terlebih Baekhyun pun makin terlihat terguncang, dan tentu saja ia tak mengharapkan sahabat cantiknya itu berubah menjadi gila.

"Minumlah...kau harus memulihkan kondisimu, jika kau sakit siapa yang akan menjaga Chanyeol nanti"

"Ah benar, Chanyeol akan sedih jika aku mati...tidak...tidak aku tidak akan meninggalkan cintaku seorang diri, kau tau Kyungsoo aku sangat mencintainya, aku akan menikah dan memiliki anak dengan Chanyeol, aku mencintainya ... Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut melihat jiwa Baekhyun semakin goyah, mungkinkah apa yang ia takutkan akan benar-benar terjadi? Ia membelai surai Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut melihat namja cantik di hadapannya terkikik kecil seraya memainkan ujung kemejanya.

"Aku tau kau mencintainya, dan benar kau akan menikah dan memiliki seorang putra dengan Chanyeol, untuk itu kau harus sehat...minum obatmu ne?"

"Kyungsoo ..lihat Chanyeol tersenyum padaku, lihat dia...sangat tampan bukan, Pria itu yang akan menikahiku!"

Kyungsoo kembali mengulas senyum miris, Chanyeol tetap diam tak bergeming tak ada senyuman seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Bibir itu masih terkatup rapat dan terlihat pucat.

"Iya Baek... Chanyeol tersenyum padamu, cha minum obatmu sekarang, arrachi?"

Mendengar kalimat penuh semangat itu, Baekhyun mengangguk riang ia mengambil obat tersebut dan mulai meminumnya secara perlahan tentunya dengan bantuan Kyungsoo

'Yeol...cepatlah bangun dari Comamu, jangan biarkan Baekhyun kehilanganmu dan juga jiwanya sendiri. Apa kau tau? Baekhyun semakin menjadi bukan dirinya lagi'. Ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

.

 **1 Tahun** **kemudian**

"Bergegaslah sarapan biar Ibu yang menjaganya, kajja.."

"Ti—dak Ibu, aku tidak lapar...Chanyeol akan segera terbangun" Baekhyun mengulas senyum getir pada sosok wanita yang tengah mengelus lembut kepalanya, ia tau calon mertuanya itu sangat menaruh perhatian padanya.

Taemin menghela nafas berat mendengarnya, ia begitu mencemaskan kondisi tubuh Baekhyun yang kini terlihat semakin kurus. Bahkan kedua pipi yang sebelumnya menggemaskan itu tampak begitu tirus.

"Baekhyun...perhatikan kondisi tubuhmu, jangan seperti ini"

"Chanyeol lebih menderita dibandingkan diriku Ibu...". Ucapnya lirih, ia beralih kembali menggenggam jemari Chanyeol dan menciumnya lama.

Taemin hanya menggeleng pelan, ia beranjak untuk meraih makanan yang beberapa lalu dibawanya untuk Baekhyun. Semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpa putra semata wayangnya, wanita cantik itu dan suaminya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dan tinggal di rumah Chanyeol untuk menjaganya, karena calon menantunya itu terus menerus berada di sisi Chanyeol dan begitu sulit untuk di bujuk pulang.

"Ibu akan menyuapimu Baekhyun"

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku Ibu ...aku—

"Sayang...Chanyeol akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini, makan ne?"

Baekhyun seketika tercekat mendengar ucapan Taemin, ia menyeka rembasan bening di sudut matanya kemudian mengangguk lemah, dengan tergugu ia membuka bibirnya. Terasa begitu sakit dan menyesakkan ketika menelan suapan itu. ia mengingat betul Chanyeol akan selalu menemaninya makan, bahkan menyuapinya dengan senang hati. Terlebih saat ia terbaring sakit... pria itu akan mencurahkan seluruh perhatian dan sentuhan lembut untuk merawatnya. Tapi kini...jangankan mendapat sentuhan dan mendengar suara hangatnya, menatap sorot tegas dua obsidian Chanyeol pun ia tak bisa.

"Ibu.."

"Kau harus kuat demi Chanyeol, Ibu mengerti perasaanmu Sayang" Lirih Taemin, air mata yang di tahannya pun mengalir bebas di wajah cantiknya. Ia pun memendam sesak yang sama, melihat buah hatinya terbaring lemah dengan kemungkinan kecil bangkit dari belenggu comanya

terasa begitu pedih bagi seorang wanita sepertinya. Namun ia mencoba untuk tegar, apa yang akan terjadi pada sosok mungil di hadapannya jika dirinya pun ikut terlarut dalam keterpurukan...ya, Taemin harus menguatkan hatinya demi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap hampa di sekelilingnya, hanya dirinya dan Chanyeol di ruangan serba putih dan aroma obat yang menguar begitu kental. ia memandang jauh ke luar dari jendela ruangan itu, langit malam begitu pekat seolah menunjukkan betapa kelam harapannya saat ini.

Ia beralih menatap Chanyeol kemudian beringsut naik untuk berbaring di sisi Pria tampan itu. Baekhyun kembali terisak seraya meletakkan lengannya di dada bidang Chanyeol, tak ada yang mengetahui ia menangis pilu. Hanya detak jam dinding yang mengiringi hembusan nafas keduanya.

"Kau...Pria yang membuatku bangkit dan memberiku banyak cinta, kau membuat hatiku berdetak cepat kapanpun aku bernafas " lirih Baekhyun, ia semakin mengeratkan rangkulan lengannya di dada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol~ah... Pria yang dapat kulihat meski kedua mataku tertutup adalah dirimu...apa kau akan selamanya seperti ini? Ku mohon buka matamu dan cium aku...kita akan menikah, memiliki seorang putra ...dan merawatnya bersama-sama. Aku ingin si kecil Park menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat seperti Ayahnya, sama sepertimu "

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang nanar sosok terpejam di bawahnya, apapun yang ia lakukan bahkan katakan tak sedikitpun membuat Chanyeol bergeming. Rasanya luka itu semakin besar dan mungkin akan semakin menyeruak perid dengan kenyataan itu. secara perlahan ia meraih rahang Chanyeol, mengusapnya sesaat kemudian berbisik lirih di depan bibirnya.

"Alasanku hidup dan bernafas hanyalah kau...seseorang yang kupanggil seakan-akan hatiku akan meledak hanyalah kau Chanyeol. Satu-satunya cinta yang ku miliki hanyalah dirimu. Bahkan jika jantungku berhenti seseorang yang akan kupanggil adalah Park Chanyeol! Aku tak mungkin hidup tanpamu! bawa aku pergi bersamamu jika kau berniat meninggalkanku! jangan seperti ini!" Isaknya, kemudian dengan getir ia menyatukan bibir keduanya, Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan mulai melumat pelan bibir Chanyeol mencoba meresapi rasa hangat dan ingatan manis ketika Chanyeol menciumnya dulu.

Namun tanpa di sadarinya, sosok yang selama 1 tahun lebih, terbaring tanpa gerak dan suara itu menitikkan air mata di tengah lumatan bibir Baekhyun. meski selama ini ia terpejam tanpa geming...tapi sungguh Chanyeol mendengar suara di sekelilingnya bahkan setiap isakkan dan racauan pedih yang terucap dari bibir Baekhyunpun ia dapat mendengarnya dengan baik. Betapa ingin Chanyeol menyeka air mata Baekhyun, menghentikan isakannya dan mendekapnya seerat mungkin, tapi apa daya tubunya yang tak mengizinkannya bahkan untuk sekedar membuka mata sekalipun.

Akan tetapi isakkan pilu yang di dengarnya beberapa saat yang lalu dan pergerakan lembut di bibirnya membuat sisi lain dalam dirinya erontak. Ia ingin bangkit dan memeluk namja cantiknya, menyeka seluruh luka itu dan mewujudkan impian keduanya untuk hidup bahagia bersama.

Jemari panjang itu mulai melakukan pergerakan kecil dan perlahan Chanyeol mulai mengangkat tangannya meski terasa berat dan kaku tapi Ia berhasil menyentuh kepala Baekhyun,kemudian mendesah lega walau saat ini bibirnya masih dilumat oleh namja cantik itu.

 **DEG**

Baekhyun seketika membuka mata saat menyadari sebuah pergerakan lembut yang mengusap kepalanya, terlebih hembusan nafas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya semakin mebuatnya tercekat. Ia beralih melepas bibirnya secara perlahan demi menatap sosok tampan di bawahnya.

"C-chan... Yeol?"

Panggil Baekhyun lirih , jantungnya berdebar dua kali lipat ketika melihat sebuah senyuman terulas di bibir basah Chanyeol, meski Pria tampan itu masih memejamkan erat kedua matanya. Tapi Sungguh ia berharap dapat segera menatap sorot mata yang begitu dirindukannya selama ini.

Pelan tapi pasti, kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilkan sepasang obsidian yang begitu redup. Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan cahaya yang memenuhi pupil matanya, kemudian mengelus pipi namja yang kini membekap bibirnya karena tak percaya.

"Ciumanmu berhasil membangunkanku...Sa—yang" Candanya selepas membuka mata

Baekhyun diam tak mampu berkata-kata, apa yang ia lihat saat ini terlampau hebat menyentak kebahagiaannya, dengan gemetar jemari mungilnya meraba wajah tampan di bawahnya, menyusuri hidung mancung, rahang tegas dan berakhir di atas bibir yang telah memerah, seolah tak percaya bahwa pemilik dari pahatan indah itu benar-benar sedang menatap dan berbicara padanya.

"Chan-nnie.." Panggilnya lagi, mencoba meyakinkan ia tak sedang bermimpi dan benar-benar melihat Chanyeol kembali padanya secara utuh.

Chanyeol hanya mengulas senyum lemah, kepalanya masih terasa begitu pening jika kembali merangkai kata untuk namja cantiknya.

"Benarkah ini kau?"

"Hn...Maafkan aku Dear"

Tanpa bisa dicegah, tangisan itu pecah...Baekhyun menghambur cepat untuk memeluk Chanyeol tak peduli air matanya semakin mmembuat kebas piyama rumah sakit namja tampan itu. sekian lama ia menunggu, sekian lama pula Baekhyun berusaha tegar menerima kenyataan meski terkadang jiwanya hampir goyah, tak ada kata yang mampu melukiskan betapa bahagia dan bersyukurnya ia akan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini...Chanyeol telah kembali padanya.

"Terimakasih Tuhan". Gumam Baekhyun di sela-sela isakkannya.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa hari kemudian**

Pagi ini Baekhyun begitu bersemangat menyuapkan potongan buah apel untuk seorang pria yang kini tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang. Sesekali ia mengucapkan kata 'I Love You' ketika keduanya saling bertemu pandang.

"Kau berubah begitu banyak Baek, semakin agresif" Canda Chanyeol seraya mengacak surai halus Baekhyun. membuat namja cantik itu mempoutkan bibir tapi setelahnya tersenyum riang

"Tentu saja! Kau akan menyesal jika meninggalkan diriku yang seksi ini!"

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol terdiam, ia dapat meresapi dengan jelas luka yang tersirat dari candaan lirih itu

"Kau menungguku sangat lama, sangat sulit hn? Maafkan aku"

"A-aniyaa, aku tak menyesal menunggu! K-kau hanya tertidur .. ya, hanya tidur" Ucap Baekhyun seraya membimbing tangan Chanyeol untuk menyentuh pipinya. Hatinya kembali berdesir menerima sentuhan dari tangan besar itu, begitu hangat dan mendebarkan.

"Mendekatlah" gumam Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengerjap polos mendengarnya, tapi kemudian beringsut perlahan ke atas ranjang dan seketika itu pula, Chanyeol merengkuhnya hingga membuat kepala Baekhyun bersandar di dada bidangnya, berkali-kali ia membelai surai pirang Baekhyun... kembali membuat namja cantik itu memejamkan mata dan menyamankan posisinya.

"Aku pria paling beruntung, karena memilikimu" Ucap Chanyeol seraya menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun, sorot matanya menatap tajam namun terasa lembut.

"Dan aku menyesal telah meninggalkanmu, maafkan aku...membuatmu menangis, aku tak kan mengulanginya lagi Sayang" Lanjutnya lagi, setitik air mata tampak mengalir dari sudut matanya kala mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Chanyeol kembali mengingat janji yang pernah ia ucapkan untuk Baekhyun, bahwa selama ia hidup akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi namja cantik itu...akan menjadi sebuah penyesalan terbesar jika mengingkarinya bahkan jika ia mati, membawa janji yang tak Ia penuhi.

"Ugh!" Melesakkan semakin melesakkan wajahnya dalam dada bidang itu, terlalu tersedak dengan perasaan yang terasa penuh itu.

"I love You ... Bae" Pelan tapi pasti Chanyeol makin mengikis jarak wajah keduanya, dan mendaratkan kecupan di bibir ranum itu. dengan mata yang terpejam ia menyesap pelan bibir Baekhyun, mencoba meresapi kelembutan dan rasa manis yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Nghmh" Lenguh Baekhyun. Ia menatap sayu Chanyeol lalu turut memejamkan mata demi menikmati setiap pergerakan lembut yang dilakukan bibir Chanyeol. Tak ada yang lebih memikatnya selain cumbuan basah pria tampan itu.

.

.

 **'CKLEK'**

"O-ommo...sepagi ini kalian sudah saling hisap menghisap seperti itu, aishh jinjja".

Baekhyun seketika membulatkan mata lebar begitu mendengar suara familiar di belakangnya ia tau pemilik suara itu...calon mertua cantiknya.

Baekhyun mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol, meminta kekasihnya mengakhiri ciuman tersebut, namun tampaknya Chanyeol tak berniat mengabulkan keinginannya, malah Ia semakin memperdalam pagutan bibirnya...membuat Baekhyun makin membulatkan mata panik

"Mmhh.. .Yeoll!" Baekhyun seketika mempoutkan bibir, selepas Chanyeol melepas ciumannya. Namja tampan itu terkekeh pelan melihatnya lalu dengan perlahan mengusap lelehan saliva di sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kenapa hn? kau tak menyukai ciumanku?"

"Ibu dan Ayah di sini" Bisik Baekhyun, sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada calon mertuanya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Abaikan saja" Ucapnya cepat, lalu kembali mendekati bibir Baekhyun berniat menciumnya.

"Aisshh Chanyeol" Rengek Baekhyun seraya menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Ayah, Ibu bisakah kalian keluar sebentar? Tidakkah kalian melihat aku sedang menikmati santapan pagiku"

Baekhyun seketika membulatkan mata lebar mendengarnya, ia kembali ingin melontarkan kata protes namun bibir Chanyeol telah lebih dulu menguncinya.

.

.

Sementara itu sepasang suami istri di depan pintu itu hanya menggelang maklum melihatnya, mereka sepenuhnya memahami sebesar apa rasa rindu Chanyeol terhadap namja mungil itu.

"Dia sama persis sepertimu Minnie" Bisik Minho seraya menjilat seduktif telinga istri cantiknya.

"Tsk! Jangan menggodaku Sayang!...kajja pergi dari sini, lihatlah mereka terlihat bahagia...ah terimakasih Tuhaan". Ujarnya seraya menarik tangan Minho untuk melangkah keluar dari kamar tersebut.

.

.

"Eumphh~ Angghh" Baekhyun meremas kuat surai cokelat Chanyeol, kala ciuman itu semakin membuatnya panas kala lidah Chanhyeol semakin bringas, melebur saliva di dalam mulutnya.

Pria itu terlampau lihai membuatnya melemas dan takluk, bahkan kemeja yang ia kenakan tampak tersingkap menampilkan sebagian dada dan perutnya.

"Apa kau ingin mendengar sesuatu?" Bisik Chanyeol setelah melepas pagutannya, ia terkekeh pelan melihat namja cantiknya begitu kepayahan mengais udara di sekelilingnya.

"Hh— Hh N-ne".

.

.

"Bersediakah kau menikah denganku Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun seketika terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tapi sedetik kemudian ia memeluk erat Chanyeol, meski bukan hanya sekali ini mendengarnya namun kalimat tersebut cukup hebat membuat degupan kencang dalam dadanya. Baekhyun kembali mengingat pernikahan mereka tahun lalu, yang terpaksa dibatalkan karena kondisi Chanyeol. Dan hari ini namja tampan itu kembali melamarnya, tentu tak terbendung lagi bagaimana ia mengungkap semuanya.

"Uhum..." Baekhyun beralih mengalungkan kedua lengan rampingnya di leher Chanyeol. "Aku bersedia Dokter Park" Bisiknya sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir Chanyeol. dan melumatnya intens...tak peduli dengan rembasan air mata yang perlahan mengalir dalam pagutan keduanya.

"Mmmhhm"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis kala menatap lekat sebuah benda berkilau yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Sebuah cincin permata yang selama ini di dambanya, tentu saja...karna benda itulah yang menjadi bukti dirinya dan Chanyeol telah resmi saling memiliki.

"Jangan berlama-lama di luar, udara malam tidak baik untukmu dan—" Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, kemudian bersimpuh untuk memeluk perut Baekhyun. "Baby" Lanjutnya lagi seraya mencium perut yang tampak sedikit buncit karena kandungan yang berusia 1 bulan.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia membelai surai Chanyeol dan sesekali terkikik geli karena kecupan bertubi-tubi itu.

"Chanyeol hentikan!" Pekiknya masih dengan terikik geli, Chanyeol makin gemas mendengarnya. Ia berdiri cepat kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir ranum Baekhyun.

"Dear aku menginginkannya"

"Malam ini?" Tanya Baekhyun, sedikit menautkan alis.

"Tentu saja malam ini".

Namja cantik itu mengerling sesaat seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya, berkali-kali ia menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol bahkan sempat menjilat daun telinganya. Membuat Chanyeol mengerang tak tahan.

"Apapun untukmu Dokter Park"

Chanyeol menyeringai, dalam sekali gerakan ia mengangkat bridal Baekhyun dan membawanya untuk berputar berkali-kali, tawa manis itu pun seketika mengalun dari bibir Baekhyun.

"C-chan..Chanyeol! ah! hahaha".

Tawa bahagia itu terus terdengar hingga keduanya menghempaskan tubuh di atas ranjang, dengan Chanyeol di atasnya. Pria itu membelenggu dan mengunci kuat setiap pergerakan Baekhyun dengan tautan jemari mereka, segalanya terasa indah tatkala menatap dua manik caramel di bawahnya. Chanyeol beralih mengecup pelan mata Baekhyun untuk kemudian melumat bibir merah merkah itu dengan lembut

Ia mencintai Baekhyun bahkan terlalu mencintainya...

"Uhmph~ Chanh—mmn".

"Hn?" Gumam Chanyeol di sela-sela jilatannya, meruam perpotongan leher putih itu. Bahkan sesekali meninggalkan kissmarknya

.

.

.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan"

Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun, seraya mengelus pipi halus itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Katakan saja" Ujarnya kemudian. seraya membuka kedua paha Baekhyun yang telah nakedd total di bawahnya.

"I Love You"

Sejenak Chanyeol terpana mendengarnya, terlihat gemas dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu itu. Tapi kemudian ia menyeringai. Lalu kembali membuka paha Baekhyun lebih lebar. Hingga memperlihatkan rektum merah merekah itu..

"Kau tidak membalasnya, kau tidak mencintaiku?" gerutu Baekhyun seraya mengangkat kepala untuk melihat k bawah.

"Akan kubuktikan dengan ini Baby Baek"

' **Chupp'**

"Ssh~ Ah!" Baekhyun kembali menghempas kepalanya, dan menengadah begitu lidah basah pria itu mulai menjilat rektumnya dengan gerakan memutar, bahkan sesekali menusuknya ke dalam.

"Ah...Mhhh AH! C-channieh... AKH!"

Namja cantik itu semakin gelisah meremas bantalnya sendiri, kala tangan besar itu turut memainkan genitalnya. Memijitnya naik turun... dan menekan-nekan lubang kecil di atasnya hingga basah penuh dengan precum dan terlihat membengkak merah.

Sesekali Baekhyun memekik, namun tersendat dengan nafas pendeknya. hingga hanya desah frustasi yang terdengar. tubuhnya telah terangsang hebat... tapi pria itu masih saja menggodanya dengan permainan foreplaynya. Membuat Baekhyun tak tahan mendorong kepala Chanyeol, lalu memaksa memasukkan jari-jari mungilnya ke dalam lubang analnya sendiri.

"MMh! Ahnn!...ss~aakhh!"

Tapi Ia mendadak kaku, begitu Pria itu menarik kedua tangannya dan menggenggamnya begitu erat. "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu menyentuh dirimu sendiri hn?" Bisik Chanyeol seraya menjilat seduktif telinga kiri Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu hanya menatap pias,dan membuka lebar kakinya. Ia terangsang hebat...hingga tak menyadari semua gerakan binalnya..

"Enghh! M-masukhan hks... kau lama sekali! Masukaanhh!" Rengeknya sembari mengangkat pinggulnya sendiri

Chanyeol semula memang ingin menahan hasratnya untuk menyerang Baekhyun sebringas biasanya, karena namja itu tengah mengandung.

tapi melihatnya seperti ini? oh sungguh... Ia tak yakin bisa menahan diri.

Tak berucap apapun pria itu beralih menekuk kedua kaki Baekhyun, memperjelas rektum yang kian berkedut merah di bawah sana. Mengadunya dengan penis besarnya yang telah tegang, hingga precum miliknya melebur bersama cairan rektum Baekhyun.

"U-uhnn" Baekhyun membusungkan dada, menarik nafas dalam-dalam seakan tengah bersiap menerima tusukkan benda besar itu.

Hingga kedua matanya mendadak terbelalak lebar, begitu sedikit demi sedikit penis itu mulai menusuk ke dalam. Terlalu besar, membuatnya panik menahan rasa ngilu itu dan mencakar-cakar cover bednya sendiri.

"A—AHT! N-NNH...W-wait! Arght!"

Chanyeol berhenti bergerak. memaksa menahan diri meski nyatanya Pria itu terlihat mengernyit ngilu karna rektum Baekhyun menjepit ketat setengah miliknya. Ia tau.. namja cantiknya terlalu excited, hingga membuatnya tegang seperti ini. Ia beralih merunduk dan melumat bibir tipis yang masih terengah itu.

"Rileks Dear.." Bisiknya sambil mengecupi dagu Baekhyun. Menunggunya...hingga nafas itu terdengar tenang.

membuatnya menyeringai tajam, lalu—

 **JLEB**

"AH! AHH!...CHANNN!" Baekhyun kembali menjerit, merasakan penis besar menohok kuat perutnya hingga serasa membuatnya penuh.

Pria itu hanya mengambil tangan lentiknya dan menciumnya bertubi-tubi, sementara miliknya mulai bergerak keluar masuk. tak peduli namja mungil itu memekik dan menjerit semakin payah di bawahnya.

"Ahh! Ackkhhh! MMH! L-lebih! OHH"

Chanyeol beralih menyangga kedua kaki Baekhyun dengan lengan kekarnya, kembali menghentak penis besar itu lebih cepat...hingga sebagian cairan rektum itu mulai merembas keluar. Berkali-kali Ia mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun untuk tak melakukan gerakan berlebih, bagaimanapun... namja cantiknya tengah mengandung.

.

.

"AHH! AHNNN! C—CHAANNHH!"

Baekhyun mengejang, tanda Ia mencapai klimaksnya. Detik itu pula... Chanyeol mendekapnya dan makin melesakkan penisnya ke dalam. "Bersama Dear.."

"U—uhh...Chan—yeol"

Chanyeol tersenyum meresapi klimaksnya masih menyeruak banyak di dalam. Ia mengecup sayang kening namja itu dan kembali memeluknya lebih erat.

"I Love U too... Dear"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

You believed in me, waited for me...  
I love you Baekhyunee  
For a long time  
Let's be each other's everything  
You're the one on my side  
The one and only person in the world... Im such a Lucky Man

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **or**

 **TBC?**


End file.
